


August 25, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Ma never said anything about feeding you,'' Supergirl said.





	August 25, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Ma never said anything about feeding you,'' Supergirl said after Amos mentioned Martha reminding her to feed the animals.

THE END


End file.
